The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a stator for a rotating electrical machine by placing coils in a stator core.
Methods for manufacturing a stator for a rotating electrical machine include a method in which coils are placed in a stator core shaped as a single-piece member and a method in which a stator core is divided into segment cores, coils are placed on the segment cores, and the segment cores having the coils placed thereon are coupled to each other. The coil can be formed by winding a collection of a plurality of thin magnet wires or by winding a single rectangular wire.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-257410 discloses an apparatus for manufacturing a motor stator in which a plurality of trapezoidal coils formed by bending a rectangular conductor having a rectangular section are inserted onto a plurality of teeth in a stator core. This manufacturing apparatus has a coil shape restricting member that restricts the trapezoidal coil to an obliquely deformed state. The trapezoidal coil is inserted on the tooth while preventing twisting of the windings by the coil shape restricting member